Every Story Needs an Ending
by alMost-x-as-x-cOol-x-as-x-U
Summary: This story follows Rose and Scorpius' relationship over 5 years. How will their story end? Read to find out. ;) I am not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was really inspired to start this fanfiction so I did. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am J.K. Rowling. Thanks for asking….. Wait I'm not J.K. Oh well, looks like these characters don't belong to me:/**

Every Story Needs An Ending

Prologue

As Rose sat in the cafe, her mind wandered over the past 5 years of her life. How did she end up like this? She couldn't help but wonder where Scorpius was right now? Was he enjoying his life? Did he miss Her as much as she missed him? Rose knew it was her fault they were apart. Now that they were, it seemed that she made the wrong choice.

Rose finished her cup of tea and wandered lonely across the street to her apartment. Tonight was the 30th Annual Gala at the Ministry. She was supposed to be there in 5 hours.

As she got ready for the ball, she wondered if Scorpius would show up. She knew he almost always went with her cousin, Albus. Was he seeing other people?

What was she thinking? She shouldn't be thinking about Scorpius tonight? Not after Roxanne told her what would be happening tonight. Roxanne had overheard the conversation after Easter dinner at the Burrow.

* * *

_Roxanne was walking down the main staircase in the Burrow when she saw Thomas, Rose's boyfriend of about 1 year, talking to Ron, Rose's father, at the kitchen table. Everyone was outside in the garden still talking and catching up._

_"Tom, you know that I love my daughter very much and I want her to be happy If she can be happy with you, of course I will give you my blessing"_

_"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I believe I am the one who will make her happy"_

_"When do you plan on proposing?"_

_"At the Gala in a few weeks, sir"_

_"Call me Ron, son."_

_"Really, Mr. We- I mean, Ron?"_

_"No. Not until you marry my daughter."_

_Ron heard Ron's hardy laugh and the nervous laughter of Tom as they left the kitchen to join the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan._

* * *

Rose never fancied it would happen like this. She always assumed it would be a blond instead of a brunette. She always imagined he would have blue eyes, not hazel. Most of all she always imagined it being a Malfoy, not a Halford.

Rose knew that all stories had to end somewhere, but she never thought her's and Scorpius' would end there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who actually is reading this story. Sorry it took too long to write this chapter I was kind of busy these past few weeks. Enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 1

_Five Years Earlier_

As Rose stumbled through the wall to Platform 9 3/4, she couldn't help but to realize this was the last time she would be climbing through the magical barrier as a student of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By this time next year, she was expected to have a job and a life without the comfort that her four-poster bed at Hogwarts gave to her. Next year, she would be leaving behind her childhood in place of the ever changing society that was known to most as real life.

Well, she didn't have to think about that right now. Rose still had an entire year before she graduated. She didn't want to ruin her last first day of term. This was a time of celebration. She was the newly appointed Head girl. Rose would get to enjoy her seventh year in her head dorms only having to share it with the Head boy. She was determined to make this year worthwhile.

As Rose stepped out of the concealed entrance of the platform, she was too consumed in her thoughts to realize the tall blond boy run in front of her. Before she realized it, Rose was on the floor of the station with Scorpius Malfoy splayed on top of her.

Just her luck! As soon as she gets onto the platform, the biggest prat in the school has rammed into her. This was not a good start to her proverbial "Best Year Ever".

"Well, hello Weasley. How were the four weeks you were without me at the burrow? Don't lie. I know you were incredibly lonely the entire time."

Rose just rolled her eyes. Scorpius was best friends with her favorite cousin, Albus. Because of that, Scorpius was at the Burrow with the rest of her family for practically the first half of summer before Sccorpuis took Al to his summer house in Paris. The weeks without him were pure bliss besides the fact that Al wasn't there with her.

"Can you just get off of me!" Rose replied, her voice strangled with annoyance.

"Anything for you, Rosie," Scorpius replied with a smirk. As he started to get up Rose was able to get out from underneath him. Rose just couldn't see what Albus saw in him. Maybe it was their inner-Slytheriness they had in common.

Just then, a mop of black hair tackled Rose in a bear hug. Rose looked up to find the startling green eyes of Albus Severus Potter staring down at her.

"How was Paris? Did you get sick of Malfoy while you were there? When you were gone, Aunt Ginny took me and Alice to this muggle shop to get our ears pierced. See," Rose took a breath and showed off her new earrings to her favourite cousin who doubled as her best friend.

"Well Paris was great! Wasn't it, Malfoy? Those French girls were AMAZING-" started Al but Rose cut him off before he could say anything else on that subject.

"Spare me the details. Hey did either of you get wind of who is the Headboy this year? I was thinking maybe it was Nelson Avery but I just saw him and he didn't have any badge on?" Rose couldn't help it. She wanted to know who would be her partner against crime was going to be!

Then, Al and Scor cracked up with laughter and they were staring at her like she had two heads.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Rose was starting to get confused.

"Well we can cross you off on the list of people who are observant," Scor stated.

Just then the Rose's and Albus' parents joined them I their spot on the platform.

"Wow, Scorpius. Congratulatoins! Headboy _and_ Quidditch Capitan this year. Both are a honor to have, right Ron?" Rose stared at her mother as if she was hallucinating. What did she mean Headboy?

"Yeah, congrats," she heard her Dad mumble back to Scorpius.

It was now that Rose chose to look at Scorpius and his robes. Right on his upper right chest was two golden badges. The one on the right was engraved with "Quidditch Capitan" and had a green flying broomstick. Written clearly on the other shining badge was one word that would change Rose's life; Headboy.

She couldn't believe what she ever did to deserve that kind of punishment. Her record was clean unlike the new Headboy! No detentions or incomplete homeworks. She got O's in all of her classes. She had to spend an entire year sharing the same dorms and working together to put together patrol schedules. This year was going to be HELL!


End file.
